Ymir and Riko
by woodpeacker
Summary: Let's follow Ymir's story as she will try to coop and change to be a better person or won't? Oh, yeah, and she is hidding something not too plesant. Can it be a threat to the ninjas? Read and find out. Oh, and comment, it's always welcomed. WON'T BE FINISHED. GO TO 'RIKO AND YMIR'IF YOU LIKE IT.
1. Ymir, the new 'student'

Author note: Ok, I'm writing this fan fiction as a practice to become better in writing. I chose to go with an OC so I could practice how to write her. I will rewrite the story from her perspective jet again as a practice. It would be a great help is you could point out my mistakes. Warning: grammar errors, my first language is not English, I'm practicing it as well, but it would help me if you point out my mistakes. Thank you, dear reader.

Disclaimer: I will tell you this at once, I do not own the original story, but Ymir and other OC's which will appear in the story. I won't start every chapter with this, so just throw this out. It's a fan fiction for a reason. It is in the name.

Don't panic: This won't contain canon x OC, I hate those. There will be canon parings as they appear in the story, sins I'm not changing it completely, just throwing in my OCs and try to make them as fitting in the story as possible. In the future will contain OC x OC, but that's OK.

Thanks for the help: If you still here thanks for following my chaos of a story and please give me some feedback if it's possible. I'm a starving amateur writer, I need feeding. Thanks and enjoy it.

* * *

The day had finally come. This will be the day when they going to announce the members of the different ninja teams. Haruno Sakura was exited, she just became a ninja yesterday and now she definitely start to walk her ninja path and make the school's most famous youngster, Uchiha Sasuke notice her. Yes, she is not a little student anymore. Definitely not.

As she was thinking about that she accidentally met with her rival in love, Yamanaka Ino. They greeted each other and then walk alongside. "So you got past the exam. What a luck, don't you think?" Started the conversation Ino. "We are no longer in the academy, those days are over, Ino. Now we are equal, and I'm sure you won't be able to defeat me." Then they started their childish 'I walk before you' thing that made them look like armatures.

The two of them storm over a girl higher then them with a bag and a piece of paper in her hand. She could only swallow the dust after the two ninjas, and then made a face like she just bite into a lemon. This blond girl with sharp piercing green eyes followed Sakura and Ino, since her goal was the academy just like theirs.

From now one let's just follow this girl. Her lemon colored hair brought much attention and plus the fact that she was from a different part of the town. No one ever saw her at the academy, and she looked a lot older than twelve.

So what does she's doing here. She was a girl from down town, a failure who could only graduate at the age fifteen and now she was sent to this academy to be selected in one of the teams. The truth is that she is the odd on out, because there's simply no place anywhere for her. The higher ups decided that one of the jounins who will get a new team this year will take her under his or her wing as the team fifth member.

An odd decision for an odd person, well, they didn't expected much of her.

She arrived at the class room before the teacher and looked at the mess. Kids where talking to each other, and she could pin point out the two girls, Sakura and Ino as they beated the living soul out of poor Naruto, together with other girls. 'Seems like hell broken loss. Poor guy' she thought.

Without a second she sat down next to a shy girl. It was Hyuuga Hinata, who first twitched then looked at the stranger. "Excuse me…?" she tried. But the lemon head didn't hear or simply didn't paid attention to the girl. So, finally the noise died down and the teacher, Umino Iruka entered the room and started the day.

"I'm glad that everyone made it" he seemed quite cheerful. "Before we start, I need to introduce you a new student. I see you already here, Ymir. Did you checked in?" "There's no need, everyone know that I'm here" said the lemon head, Ymir. "Then come down and introduce yourself."

Ymir did as she was told, stepping next to Iruka she looked through the class nervously then scratched the top off her head. "Well… I'm Ymir, but I'm pretty sure you can't pronounce it. It's fine you can call me Sara if you want. I live the other side of the town, I like milk and own a cow… what else… oh yeah. I'm selfish and sarcastic and mean. And I'm proud of it. Is there anything else?" "No. think you can sit down" Iruka looked at her with a strange look. "That's quite the look, teacher. How many girls you get with that look, I want to try it too!" "You little… Sit down."

Ymir yet again did as she was told, and had a satisfied grin in her face. She couldn't start a good morning without some teasing.

"Now let's continou. As of today, you are all ninjas. Good work everybody. But this is just the beginning, now you are genins. This is the first level of ninjas. Genins are put together in groups of threes, these squads will be led by a jounin who will act as your teacher from now on. He will teach you different genjutsus, ninjutsus and taijutsus to you. And one more thing, Ymir will be put in on one of the groups as a spare so I will announce that later." "Hooray" shouted in the lemon head without enthusiasm then let Iruka continue. "There's need to balance in the teams, that's how we set them up."

As the man reed out loud the names of the group Ymir looked around so she can match faces to the names. "Group seven: Uzumaki Naruto ." 'The loser blond kid, great' noted Ymir. "Haruno Sakura." 'The pink head from the morning… Please tell me the other blond won't be with her. They annoying together.' "Uchiha Sasuke." '… Who's that?'

"The next group: Hyuuga Hinata." 'So this girls name is Hinata?' "Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino." '…' "Team ten: Yamanaka Ino" 'Ino? I wasn't expecting this' she couldn't help but snicker, earning a strange look from Hinata. "Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji." 'The last two looks interesting. The Nara kid looks lazy and Choji likes to eat. I hope I end up in their team. I bet they won't notice if I skip the trainings.' She looked at them and back to the teacher hopefully. "And Ymir is with team seven." 'WHAT?' Her jaw drooped.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto jumped up. "Why do I need to be with Sasuke? I'm much better than him." Ymir jumped up too "Objection, why do I need to be with them? Would you care to explain?"

"Of course. Sasuke has the best score among the graduated students. Sakura is among the best too. As for you two, Naruto and Ymir you are equally bad. You two manage to get the worst scores. This is the balance I been spoke of. The best students got paired whit the worst students. You two just need to deal with it. After lunch you meet your team leader. Until then you are dismissed."

Ymir go out of the class room as soon as possible. What a horrible day, she thought to herself, now she's stuck with three idiots. She sat down on a bench and began to eat her lunch when she noticed her pink headed team mate walking out of the door searching for someone or something. When she saw Ymir she ran to her. "Hello, um… Y-Y—" "Sara is fine…" "Sara. Don't you know where Sasuke went?" "What, do I look like his mommy or something? He is a smart ass, right? I'm sure he couldn't possible get lost with his little smart brain or what not."

"You don't need to be that rude" Sakura looked at her with a piercing gaze. "You won't make friends whit this attitude." "If I want friends I go to my side of the town not to this kindergarten." "Oh, you…" "I get it. I'm in front of you delusional view. Ok, I will get going and see you after lunch, my dear or what not team mate."

When she left Sakura looked after her the exploded. "Why is she so mean? There's no reason to it, I tried to be nice and she just shacked it off! She is just as annoying as Naruto!"

Well, this going to be a horrible team.


	2. Hatake Kakashi our new sensei

Authors not: Well who's here? Your pretty brave to continue. Well since you're here might as well read it and enjoy it.

* * *

Ymir was leaning back on her chair, head back and drooling.

The boredom was too much for her, and she was stuck with her annoying team mate, that's for sure. Maybe for a life time. It made her shiver just to think of it.

These guys seem to think the same of her. The black haired emo kid didn't even looked at her, and they never exchanged words or thought. The other two was more concerned about the whereabouts of their teacher then her. That's a good thing.

But really where is he? He can't make his students wait so much. "He's late!" exclaimed Naruto. "That's obvious. Tell me something I don't know." Sakura looked at her with anger "You shouldn't be so mean." "Tell that to the jounin. It's just me, or others think the same that making us wait for this long is not even rude but a crime!" "Don't fall over the horse." "Do you see a horse here? And at least I'm passive and not as aggressive as some of us. Look at there."

"Naruto, you should calm down too, and sit." "I don't wanna. He will get it for being late!" said the blond boy in orange as he placed the dirty eraser between the door and the frame. "This will teach him a lesson." "You asking for trouble, you know this?"

"I'm supporting this with a hundred percent!" raised Ymir then sank again. "It would be nice if we could catch and idiot teacher with it. That would be so cool." "Or teacher is a jounin, he won't fall for it, I hope you realize it" said something for Ymir at the first time Sasuke. "If he is a jounin, then I bet you would fall for it." "Sara, leave Sasuke alone." And like it was the magic word, a hand appeared on the sliding door. The white haired man entered… and the eraser fell in his head. Naruto and Ymir burst out with laughter, Sasuke looked at the man whit disappointment and Sakura started apologizing, but everyone could tell that she enjoyed herself too.

"How do I put it. It seems like you are a bunch of idiots."

After that awkward meting they when to a roof and sit down. Their sensei Hatake Kakashi was leaning against the railing. "Ok, why don't you introduce yourself?" "What should we say, sensei?" Sakura was quiet interested. This is why Ymir liked having her in the team. She asked everything so Ymir could sit back and relax. "Things you like and dislike. Hobbies. Plans for the future. Simple things like that" answered Kakashi. "Sensei, introduce yourself first so we know how to do it."

"Well, all right. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you what I like and what I hate, as for my plans for the future… I never thought about it. And I have many hobbies."

"That was useless" whispered Sakura to her team mates. "All we know about him is his name." "Now it's your turn. Who wants to go? You on the right. Start it."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and the best ramen is what Iruka sensei pays instead of me. But I hate waiting for the ramen to be ready. My hobby is to compare the different ramen dishes. And my dream is to be the next hokage. Then everyone will treat me as I'm an important person." "Naruto, I don't get a thing. How comes hokage and ramen together?" Ymir looked at him with doubting eyes. "If you ask me I don't want to have a ramen maniac as hokage."

"The next one." "I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like… um… I mean who I like is… well…" she kept looking at Sasuke's direction. "My hobbies are… um, my dream is, uuuuuu…." She gave out a high pitched girly scream which was oppressed with her hand on her mouth. 'Yep' thought Ymir. 'She is a fan girl. And I'm sitting right between her and mister perfect here. That's just great.' "And the things you hate?" Asked the sensei. "Naruto!" The said boy looked like he could cry.

"All right, the next one." "I'm Ymir or Sara or whatever you want to call me. I like myself, I don't really have a hobby and if I would have I wouldn't share it with you. As for the future I don't have dreams, I become a ninja for my sake." "And what are the things you dislike?" "Anything that's not me." "You're a pretty selfish girl" Naruto. "I told you already."

"Then the last one." Sasuke started it slowly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate many things and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have hobbies and I don't chase dreams. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a a person that I hate the most."

Silence what welcomed his answer.

'He is a psychopath. How can I get out of here?'

"This is good. Every one of you is unique and have your own different ideas. That is great. Tomorrow we will go to or first mission. It will be a test that we need to do together." "What will that be?" Naruto looked as he might jump out of his jump suit. "Survival exercise."

"But I thought we when thought this in the academy. We didn't become ninjas just for the sake of doing more practice. We want to go to the real missions" countered Sakura. "This will not be like the trainings in the academy." "Then what kind of training it is." At this question he just laughed.

"That laughter is pretty creepy, mister rooster. Please cut it out" said the group pearl of sarcasm, Ymir.

"You know from all the kids who graduated from this school, only a few will become true ninjas. The other will fail and will get send back to the academy. In other words this is a pass or fail situation and I tell you, with a group like this you have every chance of failing." Everyone looked shocked and depressed in the same time. As for Ymir, she observed the man with open mouthed. "I see you don't like my answer."

"Then why did we worked so hard to get through the text if we could fail again? What's the point of it?" "That was just a selection to decide the mights and nots." "What?" Naruto couldn't believe to his ears. Is this really another text now a much more dangerous one? Seems like it. "Like it or not" continued Kakashi "I'm the one who will decide you pass or not. Be at the designated training aria at five a.m. and don't forget your ninja gear."

'Well this is just lovely and dovely. Don't you think that I will get up that early just because you say so, mister white haired and half eyed rooster.'

"That's it. Oh, another thing. You better skip breakfast otherwise you will puke it."


	3. We failed

It was five a.m. when Naruto Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the designated training area. The cold morning wind made some of them shiver since they didn't dressed properly. Sakura looked around when she could only find the three of them.

"Where is Sara?" she asked. The boys too noticed her absences. "Maybe she over slept?" guest Naruto. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. The genius ninja clearly didn't show any interest in their stranger member, and her whereabouts is not his business. So they ended up waiting in silence.

But really, where is our main character. She was sleeping soundly in her bed on the fourth floor of a building. A small apartment that she was renting, this one was closer to the academy and that meant closer to the office of the hokage where they would need to go and get their missions. Well, in Ymir's mind, if it was not a mission, then she doesn't need to hurry. Her watch was set at seven.

When she woke up she had breakfast and training a little. It was eight when she went out to a little walk. Still felt a little sleepy and was thinking about sleeping under a tree before going to the training area, when at a turn of a building she bumped into someone. The person was smaller than her and fell to the ground. It was a girl with shoulder length hair with was tied in a low and loss pony tail. She worn a classic ninja getup with her headband tight on her forehead to prevent her hair to fall in her eyes, but failing. "Are you alright?" asked Ymir when the girl didn't get up.

She looked at her with huge and cute blue eyes, and when Ymir saw her face she was certain cute was the best word to describe the little blonde.

The girl gets up fast and apologized. "Sorry for bumping into you. I'm a genin and now I'm on my first mission." "Genin? What a coincident, I'm a ninja too. So tell me what is your mission?"

She looked at Ymir who was a head taller than her and gives a suspicious look at her. "Are you sure you're a ninja? Your clothing is not appropriate for fight or for missions and you weren't wearing your headband." "I left it at home." "There she is!" shouted the blonde and run of chasing a cat. "Don't you tell me your running after a stupid feline?"

Ymir too ran after them and somehow got into the chase. The lemon head didn't understood why, but it was fun chasing a cat with a stranger who was cute on top of that. For some reason the girl wore a knee length skirt and Ymir didn't wanted the whole city to saw her cute little underwear, so she helped. The both of them ran down streets and back streets for that stupid black and white cat with red ribbon. At a point that cat jumped over a two meter high fence and Ymir just almost didn't manage to follow the feline's example with in her loose street wear.

She used the wall as support and jumped over than catches the animal in the next corner. Her technic was simple. She couth it while tripping over a trash can.

The cat scratched her face, neck and shoulders bloody and ruined her shirt, but Ymir didn't let go. "No you little fucker. I never let go of my prey once I couth them. It's pretty simple kitty, your downfall was when I chased after you." "Hahaha" heard a laughter so sweat and so cheerful like one of the angels. The girl ninja finally cote with Ymir and take away the cat. That little bastard sit nice and easy in her arms.

"Thank you for helping me. By the way I'm Riko Nanaba, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ymir. Thanks for the chase."

"But you're bleeding. Waite, don't move please." The girl, Riko toke out a handkerchief and wipe off Ymir bloody and mud covered face. "Sorry for the trouble." She smiled at her like the angels on those bizarre religious pictures. Ymir blushed a little. "It was nothing" Ymir said, but didn't turned away when Riko wiped her face. It felt nice.

"I need to go now. Can I get your name?" "Why?" "So when we meet again I could call you on your name." Ymir blushed a little again. "I'm Sara… I mean Ymir…I… um… What ever, both is fine…"

"The see you later, Ymir." "Yeah…"

The taller blonde looked after the other blonde for a long time then scratched her head messing up her short hair and finally heading to the training aria.

When she arrived it was day time already and no one was on sight. She was standing on a glade and couldn't see none of her team mates. She wanted to head home thinking the survival text is already over when a really wet Naruto arrived to greet her with a very nasty look on his face.

"Where have you been, lemon head? We were waiting at you and at that sensei for hours. Kakashi sensei decided to begin without you." "So? What do we need to do?" "Don't act like there's not a problem in here!"

"We need to get one of the three bells from him. If you can't get one you will end up tide to one of the poses and you won't get lunch." "No problem, I eat breakfast" said it proudly. "But if you're tide out you'll fail and go back to the academy." "So it's a must to have one of the bells? Got it. It seams like you are on your own. What about this, I'm sure I'm capable of taking the bells from that rooster within no time. If I give you one you won't fail and became a ninja, right?" "Yeah, so?" "If you get a bell you need to do as I say till the rest of your days."

Naruto made a sound of disbelieve. "I don't need that offer."

"But it's hard to get a bell, I'm right? The three of you would already have a bell and dropping me out, so it's not easy. I believe even that emo kid too hadn't got anything. And you make a sour expression, so I guess you failed. What's that?"

Naruto was leaning over a small object under a tree. Ymir looked at that too. It was one of the little bells they needed to get from Kakashi. "He dropped one" Naruto exclaimed and both of them reached for it.

But before they could get it, a rope twists around their ankle, Ymir tries to get out of it, but one of her's is trapped with Naruto's two ankles and now both of them hang from the tree upside down and awkwardly. Constantly bumping into one another, and Naruto started yelling for help. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. "Thanks for joining, Ymir." "'ello." "It's safe to know that you should think before using a technic or your opponent can easily turn it against you. Oh, and don't take obvious baits. You need to see through your opponents mask."

"I get it!" "I'm telling you this Naruto because it's obvious that you don't get it. And it's a good lesson for both of you. Both of you are likely to make hasty decisions. Get it?" A lot of shuriken just hit the man in the head and other points of his body!

"Sasuke, you went too far!" Naruto tried to look from where the weapons were sent. But the teacher transformed to a log and felt to the ground. Now the action was happening far away from the two of them. Ymir could hear movements from the forest up in the canopy. The rope started to get annoying and hurtful, and blood started to rush to their head.

Naruto and Ymir both reached for their ankle and managed to head bump each other, then fall back.

"Hey, brat? What's yer problem?" "I'm trying to free ourselves so we could go and hunt down the bells! But you're in the way. Move!" "What ya think where I can move, eh? When I'm down I will bet yer ass up, just wait!" With that Ymir head bumped him again, but Naruto hit back and landed a good punch on Ymir's jaw. A fight brock loss between them witch was ended by exhaustion and the blood that went to their head. Naruto cut them down and the both of them landed not safely on the ground.

"I had enough of yer face, I don't even wanna make business with yer." "What's with that accent?" "It had nothing to do with you, brat. I will get a bell and get pass on my own you see it. Yes, you will!" Ymir continued to swearing as she went to the forest looking for the other two and their sensei. Of course with little success.

Until of course she meets Sasuke who was dragged under the ground by Hatake Kakashi and now only his head loll out. She snickered while standing motionless in a running pose. "Whadda yer face doing stickin' out of the mother ground?" Jumped right next to Sasuke and started laughing. "Now you're not so bad ass, are you? Man, this is great, this is great! I will tell this to my grandchildren when I get old! Yes, I definitely will tell!" "Shut up and help me out."

Sakura too arrived and looked at Sasuke in shock then started to scream some nonsense and faint. Ymir just laughed harder and started to hit the ground hit her fist. "I'm definitely going to tell this to my grandchildren!" She looked like a mad man.

After almost dying from laughter she helped out Sasuke from the ground and they tried to wake Sakura up. When she woke she tossed herself at Sasuke who almost couldn't shake her of. "You alright Sasuke! Thank god!" "Let go!" Ymir laughter made them part quickly and looked at her with piercing eyes. "Okay, I know. I will go to hell for this, but it's worth it. Believe me, it's worth it!" Screamed really loud.

"Shut up, or you will give away our direction." "Why? He left you here, right? He knows exactly where we are, right? So there's no reason to be quiet, right?!" "You're annoying! I don't have time for that, I need to get one bell before lunch."

"Sasuke, you still trying getting one?" Sakura looked at him surprised. "Yes. I manage to touch one. Nest time I will get one for sure." "You're so cool, Sasuke—kun!" imitated Ymir Sakura. ""Yes he is and you're not. You are late and then get hang up with Naruto. And what's with your face? I got in a fight with a cat."

"But there's not much time till lunch. We should just give up and try next year." "I'm supporting Sakura in this. Maybe next year I get in on a team which members I like for a chance." Sasuke looked at them with murderous eyes, and that made both of them shut up.

He turned away from them and looked down the ground. "I'm the only one who can destroy that person." Sakura and Ymir looked dumbfounded at him. "At that day, I was crying… It was my… I'm an avenger. I need to be stronger than him; I need to pass this text. There's no place for failure."

"You won't pass the text." "What?" Sasuke looked at Ymir who was standing with hands crossed on her chest. Now the boy stepped to him and looked up. "What do you mean?" his words where like hiss from a snake. "Touching is not enough. If you think this is an important text then you would get that bell then. That's prof that you're weak and not determined enough. If you think this is a joke then go back and cry at the academy. That's the place where you belong." "This comes to someone who fell for a simple trick. You're as simple minded as Naruto." "Think whatever you want. But your already out of chances. We failed." "What do you mean?" looked at her Sakura.

That was when they heard an alarm of a clock. 'We failed because we couldn't keep track of time. Damn it all.'

They headed back defeated. Ymir was sure they failed and tomorrow she and her team mates will find herself back at the academy.


	4. Kakashi's decision

The four of them where sitting next to the poses. Well, except one, Naruto was tied to the pose. Before them there were three lunch boxes. Kakashi could only hear stomach growling.

"You are hungry? Well that's too bad. Oh, and about the text. I decided that I won't send back any of you to the academy." All of them looked at Kakashi; they didn't understood what he meant. "So we passed? Yeah, that's right!" shouted Naruto happily. "That means, all four of us… All four of us…" He didn't finish. He wanted to hear it from their master.

"That means all four of you will be dropped out of the program. You not suitable to become ninjas."

"You can't do that!" Protested Naruto, the others silently accepted their fate. "You said if we don't get any bells we will be sent back to the academy, and now you say that you kick us out? That's fair!" "You're not suitable to become ninjas, because you think like brats."

That was enough for Sasuke, he charged at the sensei, but Kakashi easily overpowered him, and send him to the ground. Then sit on him. Sakura screamed at him to let Sasuke go.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You all think it's a game. You're never realized what this exercise is about. What do you think we put you in teams, huh? This realization determents whether you fail or pass the text." "But I wanted to ask you that." "You don't need to ask me that, Sakura. The answer is obvious. Why do you think we put you in teams? Teamwork. Well it's over now. If you work in group you would have managed to have at least one of the bells."

Silence, then Ymir felt enough courage to point out something. "There is only three bell, and four people. One of use will get to the pose. You purposely wanted to make conflict between us. Why was that?" "I wanted to see, whether or not you're able to put the need of the group ahead of the need of yourself. But teamwork never crossed your mind. Sakura, you're obsessed about Sasuke and ran after him while your other two team mate was in danger. Naruto, you want to do everything on your own. Ymir, you brock the rules and you're selfishness does not know limits. And you, Sasuke, your arrogant. You thought the others are far beneath you. In a team you need individuals who think differently but team work is a base point in a mission. Every ninja knows that. If there's no teamwork, that could lead to failure and even death. For example…"

Kakashi got a kunaji from his pocket and pressed it to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke will die. Ymir do not move or do anything or Sakura will kill you. Sakura if Ymir moves kill her or I kill Sasuke." Silence. "This will happen on a mission. The other team gets a hostage and someone will die in the end. Look at that stone. The names that are in it are the names of the ninjas who are honored in our village. They are heroes."

"I decided! I want my name in that stone! I want to be a hero too!" "They are special." "What kind of special? I want to know!" "KIA." "That sounds cool." "It means 'killed in action'. They all died while being out on a mission" enlighted Sakura Naruto. "Oh…"

"The names of my closest friends are on it too."

Silence.

"Okay, I will give you another chance. Now that you understand you have a little chance of getting one of the bells. But it will be much harder. Eat lunch now, so you will have strength. But Naruto and Ymir can't get any. It's you punishment for breaking the rules. If anyone gives them any, that person will fail. Am I clear?"

With that he left the group. Sasuke and Sakura are eating their lunches. Ymir and Naruto were eyeing the last box that the sensei left for them. They shouldn't eat. But still…

Ymir got up and looked around. "It doesn't seems like the rooster is watching us. Good." She got and opened the lunch box.

"What are you doing, if you eat you fail." "He's not here so he doesn't need to go. When it's finish I close the lid so it won't be obvious. He won't notice it unless he checks it or you guy have a big mouth." "Oh, you. Would it kill you to be a little nicer?" "Probably. But you can't argue, whit me Sakura. Your currently full and you too Sasuke. But I and Naruto are starving so what about it. We will share this and you two keep your mouth shut."

"Then do it." "Sasuke! Ymir will get drop out if sensei gets a wind of that." "Yeah, I know. But we need Naruto to be in good condition. Next time we have to use team work to get the bells so we could pass. But hurry up, he can come back any minute."

Ymir toke the chopsticks and got a piece of meat in her mouth, then feeded a huge piece of rice with Naruto.

"YOU!" Kakashi stormed out of nowhere and the sky darkened. Ymir froze with another piece of food and the chopsticks in her mouth. "You brock the rules, I hope you ready for the punishment. Any last word?"

"But you said…" "Yes?" Kakashi looked like the devil himself. Ymir was glad she couldn't see his face under that mask.

"You said that we need four people… that's why Ymir… and the others too…"

"We in this team together. We will do this together."

"Yeah! What Sasuke said" Sakura get courage to stand next to the boys. Ymir was listening. "We gave him the lunch because we are a team."

"The four of you are a team? That's your excuse?" He came closer to the four scared children. But the kids where prepared for anything. Then he said with a surprisingly cheerful tone "You pass." "Huh?"

"You pass. The other did what I told them to do so they failed. In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash, that is true. But the ones who leave their mates in danger, are worse than trash."


	5. C

The days went away uneventfully in Ymir's eyes. She didn't understood why did they put down the exam and became genins if in the end they only chasing cats and do some third or half-assed missions which looked like child's play. Well it couldn't be helped, at least that way she could laze her days out. Well that's what she thought.

Kakashi was concerned about Ymir's appearance. The cloths she owned weren't appropriate for fight or for missions. So one day he went up to his student's home and they together rearranged her wardrobe when it came to training and ninja clothing. Kakashi was shocked a little that Ymir was a girl, yet she owned a few or almost nothing cloth like. There weren't any shoes in eyesight, and in the closets he could only find two pants, one in poor shape; and three shirts – from which two out of three had a hole on it and the. That left Ymir with only one outfit that was sociably acceptable.

Alongside these cloths Kakashi couldn't find anything else. It turned out that was all. She didn't owned any underwear or shoes or socks. Not talking about coats or winter wear. Hats, gloves or anything else. Further investigating in the rooms leaded to a shocking and, or surprising discovery. Ymir barely owned anything; the fridge was empty and in the entire house couldn't be found not a sing plate or cutlery. Everything was as empty as the wardrobe and the house was in bad shape too.

Ymir didn't paid attention to these things and Kakashi could see that she lived a lazy life. But there was another surprising fact. Ymir trained. There were set of weights everywhere in the apartment, scrolls, books and needles used in acupuncture.

Putting those aside things couldn't go this way for too long. Kakashi ordered Sakura to go with Ymir on a shop trip in the town and lend money to the girl, when Ymir admitted, she don't have any. He will teach the girl some responsibility.

The shop trip went well. Well… most of the time. Ymir couldn't stop bitching about the fashion and that she wanted something simple. It's strange to see a selfish creature do so little for herself when it came to buying. Sakura imagined the girl wanting everything and that she couldn't chose from the shelves. Instead Ymir didn't tried up the clothes, she just picked quickly with frowning face than they left. They didn't spend five seconds or less in one shop so it was over pretty fast.

With that they manage to get a ninja outfit for Ymir that actually suited her good. A red shirt with long sleeves, black pants and a simple green vest that ninjas use for protection; with that the girl was ready for mission.

That's why they were standing in the administrative division looking at a fat woman, who just got her cat back. Looking at the poor animal Ymir couldn't help but pity the creature and understand why he ran away from home. But her capture was just another check in their list of doing no important business. Just great.

The hokage stared reading out loud a paper. "For you next mission we have some available tasks. Among them there is babysitting the chef concealer's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, potato digging…"

"No! No no no!" interrupted him Naruto. "I wanna go to a real adventure, not to this kid stuff. Come on old men, there's something more interesting than that!"

"How dear you talk like that!" jumped up Iruka, who was sitting by the hokage's side. "Like everyone else you should just start with simple missions, to improve you skills and to prove you're self!"

"I rarely do this, but I agree with Naruto. I'm sure I could spend a lovely afternoon with the chef concealer's wife and chasing felines all the time. But I'm pretty sure that isn't what I signed up for" commented Ymir taking Naruto's side in the argument.

"It seems that you two do not understand the task that you are getting" said the hokage finally when both of the looked at him. "We get different kind of requests every day from every side of the land and even from other lands too. They range from babysitting from assassination. These are analyzed and ranked S, A, B, C and D. Only those can get the missions, who have the proper experience. You are still the lowest ninjas, so you can only get the easiest missions. When the mission is over we get paid from the job. That's what keeps up our village, and of course that's where you're payment is coming too."

"My opinion haven't changed. And I bet my teammates have the same feeling" commented Ymir, talking out loud in everyone's name not paying attention to their sensei warning eyes.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something." Naruto. "But I'm not a brat anymore, I'm a ninja and I want a really mission!"

The old hokage started chuckling. "Since you want a really mission I think I can give you something easy. What about a rant C mission. I tell you, you're team only got rant D missions. That should satisfy you for now. Your job is body guarding. You will accompany someone and make sure that he arrives safely."

"That's it!" jumped up Naruto from excitement, end every genins' eye sparkled a little. "Who are we going to guard? Someone important?"

"Don't be so impatient. He will come in just in a minute."

The door opened and a man with gray hair and glasses stepped in. He had alcohol in his hand and in his system. When he saw he's company he just leaned to the door and made a disappointed face. "You're just a bunch of little kids, do you expect me to trust you with my life? And you, the little one with an idiotic looking face, do you think you're a though guy, huh?"

"Ha ha ha. Who's the little one with the idiotic f—… I will destroy him! Let me at him, sensei!" Kakashi just shacked his head and informed the blonde boy, he's job was to keep him safe, not to keep him dead.

This man, with the towel around his neck was Tazuna, a master bridge-builder. He was working on a bridge and now he needs to get back to the land of waves to finish it. Apparently he was afraid of bandits, so he hired our little team to make sure he gets home safe and sound. Well that's how it started their first C mission. Everyone ran home and packed they backpack with cloths, food and weapons. Ymir grabbed her sword, a one blade katana, and she was ready to go.

At the gate Naruto was really excited. As he said, that was the first time he left the village and now, he is a traveler. Ymir, as always had a few jocks in her pockets to mock the other blonde and Tazuna too couldn't strand some nasty comments.

"You shouldn't make fun of a ninja like that. I'm one of the finest one of them and one day I will be hokage! The even you need to admit that I'm someone!"

"Don't talk big, kid. Hokages are powerful men and women. As long as I can see you're a no body. And even if you get to be hokage over and over again, you will be a loser in my eyes" said Tazuna drinking from his bottle. "That goes to you too" turned to Ymir "I can see that like that boy you are too just talk and no show. That shows you're age. Your look around fifteen and you're still a genin. You're benne playing around, haven't you?"

Kakashi expected Ymir to burst out like Naruto, so he stepped behind her, just so she could be in arms reach. But Ymir ignored the man and didn't answered.

With that they started they journey.


	6. You're not suitable to be a ninja

On their way Sakura started to ask some basic questions about the shinobi world. Ymir know half of the story so she barely paid any attention, not like the other three.

But a particular part caught even her attention too. It was about the kages, and about how powerful they are. Everyone looked up at them, but Ymir couldn't help but notice the doubt in her teammates. She did it too. That man was old, and of course she saw some pretty cool guys even older that that man, but she didn't saw the prof of it so why should she admire him?

"Hey! Right now you all just doubted the hokage, haven't you?" So now he was a mind reader too. Kakashi manage to get his students. All of them were embarrassed by this a little. "Don't worry. It isn't likely to have serious fights in a C rank mission. All of you can relax."

Tazuna was tense when Kakashi said those words, but it seemed only Sasuke noticed it. The rest of the road was spent in quiet and peace. No one had any nasty comment to the other, but not even a good joke. Ymir couldn't help but be bored, and she yawned a lot to make everyone notice it. She picked up a piece of grass, some kind of weed with seeds and she played with it while following right behind the others.

There where big gaps between her and her team. The others needed to call out to her, so she won't be left behind. But in the end it felt like she hinders the mission, not in purpose of course.

Because of this another large gap formed between them and Ymir soon disappeared out of sight. Kakashi know that she is in the rode still so they didn't stopped to get her. She was busy daydreaming and that would give her a good lesson. The feeling of being lost or felt behind isn't great so next time hopefully she will keep up with the team.

That's why when the rest of the team passed a strange puddle Ymir was way back out of sight.

From the puddle two ninjas jumped out and after that everything happened fast. The two of them shredded Kakashi into small pieces with a chain like weapon and then moved to Naruto. Panic emerges and Sakura screamed at the sight, and while they attacking Naruto only Sasuke was brave enough to move in action. He pinned their chain to a tree with two shuriken, jumped at them and kicked them in the head.

The two of them disconnected the chain getting free from the trap. One of them rushed to Naruto attacking him, the other moved to Tazuna. It was clear that he was the target, Sakura moved to protect him. But that wouldn't do much good, Sasuke moved there to and stand between the two and the ninja from the hidden village of the mist.

At this time seemed to stop. Death was certain.

Till Kakashi popped out of nowhere and caught the two. The battle ended, they failure was that they didn't managed to cut him up, just some piece of wood.

"I'm sorry that I didn't helped you right away Naruto. I didn't wanted you to get hurt, but I didn't expected you to freeze like that" said the one eyed man then moved to the rest of the team. "Good job Sasuke, nice moves. You too, Sakura."

Naruto felt ashamed that he needed to be protected. He freezes when Sasuke was cool and all. "Hey, all you all right, sacredly cat."

"Sasuke!"

"Don't move around Naruto!" shouted Kakashi. "These ninja hade poison in their weapons, we need to take it out of you, quickly. It is in your blood, so if you don't move around that much, it will spread slower. Open the wound and remove it."

Naruto quickly got down to business. Sakura was eager to help.

"And the late bird is here too. It was time that you showed up, Ymir. I want to talk with you. But first, Tazuna" Kakashi looked at the man with suspicions eyes.

Ymir was left out from the action and didn't understand why everyone looking at her with piercing eyes. Of course it was surprising finding the team in a half post—shock and half reviled state. And of course she eyed the two ninjas who now sit tied to a three and awake. Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "These men are chunins from the village hidden in the mist. They fight until their mission is fulfilled, no matter the sacrifice."

"How did you know about the ambush?" asked one of the foreign ninjas.

"It haven rained in days. A paddle was suspicious."

"Yet you let the genins do the hard work."

"I needed to know who was the target. And it turned out that they are after you, Tazuna. When you put up the mission you were asking for protection from bandits and what not. But you forget to mention there where ninjas looking after you. If that's the case the mission would get a higher ranking. I'm pretty sure you have the reason, but we need to put down the mission. One jounin is not enough and this are only kids. Naruto is hurt too; we need to turn back to the village as long as we can."

But Naruto thought differently. He slit up the wound and made a poison bleed out. "I won't back down!" he said. "I worked hard to get here. I will never let someone else rescue me. I won't run away I will complete this mission even if it costs my life. I pledge on this wound."

"Isn't that a little too deep?" asked Ymir causing a meager panic for Naruto.

Kakashi checked and the wound was already healing. "Nothing serious. The poison is gone too" said to Naruto then stood up, and went to Ymir. "Now the other problem. Ymir, from the distant you were able to hear Sakura scream and the noise of the fight yet you didn't came to help them. It is the same like in the passing text with the bells. You try to get out of everything and don't help your comrades at the time of need. You are the worst, and not qualified or even not suitable to became a ninja."

Ymir just stared at him. Her sensei was right; she did hear the scream and the fight. She could even see when they attacked Naruto, yet she did nothing. She could be stripped from the genin rank and go wherever she want's. That wouldn't be good, would it. "But I will give you some time to think about this."

The sentence was to continue with the mission but be more careful.

Ymir this time fall back and followed everyone from a distant but not letting neither her guard down neither let the gap be bigger. She didn't know how much chance she got, but that's enough. If she proves herself in this mission, that she is worth of the headband, she could remain a ninja. So that's what she thought.

* * *

Thank you for following this far, now I know where I want to bring the story and don't worry, this won't contain any shipping. I think it won't be that long to cover up Shippuden. No, it will be a pre-shippuden story and focuses on many Ymir and her conection with team 7. I promise it will be interesting, just bear with it a little longer. At this time Naruto was a little bit boring too.

Thanks and please review.


	7. Zabuza enters, the team is spliting

On the rest of the journey Tazuna explained the situation.

Ymir just caught little, because she was fighting with her sea sickness as they traveled on a motorboat. Well she understood most of it. There was this Gatou guy, who leaded the Gatou Company, making ships to make fortune. And he was responsible for the poor state of the land. He wants Tazuna dead, the bridge that will connect the land with the continent should be bad for a joker who makes ships.

This all came to Ymir as facts not as shocks manly because she had her own problems. Being threaten to lose his job which was important for her was a bad joke nothing more but it seemed far too real. Ymir saw it best to take out her serious form and keep quiet.

That's what those do who are afraid.

Once they were down of the boat they needed to bring Tazuna home at one piece. Ymir fall back.

Naruto was energetic going so far to scare everyone to death because a mare rabbit. Everyone wanted to kill the blond kid, and now Ymir agreed too.

"Look out!" shouted Kakashi and everyone had just a little time making it so the giant sword that rotated around in the air couldn't get them. The owner of the sword appeared soon too, standing on the handle of his sword that was sticking out of a three.

The fight between ninjas started. Kakashi made the genins stay back, the task was too big, the enemy too strong. They stood in a defending position around Tazuna. Sasuke toke the front, Sakura Tazuna's right, Naruto his left and Ymir his back. From this position Ymir couldn't possibly see what's going on in the fight between her sensei and the missing-ninja, Momochi Zabuza.

But it was sure as hell she was ready.

Another shadow moved in the forest and a ninja with a katana jumped out and attacked Sakura. Ymir was fast after all swordfight was her specialty, or at least she was better at it. But there was no use the other ninja was strong. They only got lucky because he was surprised with Ymir defending.

Jumping back, he looked at her. "Well this must be interesting. Zabuza, I'm taking the oldest brat here."

"You should know that we are here to kill that bridge maker. But I suppose you can play with them a little."

From that Ymir could only concentrate at the fight between her and the other swordsman. As steal was on steal she could only catch glimpses of the other fight. She was eye witness of Kakashi's sharingan and the brilliant teamwork between Naruto and Sasuke as they helped Kakashi. But that was it, the other was blurry.

She needed to keep this stranger out of the defense line, and she did a great job.

But in a careless moment the nameless ninja kicked Ymir in the stomach making her collapse into a three and point his sword's edge to her throat. "You pretty good for a genin. Your swordfight is impressive for being an amateur. For this I will introduce myself, I'm Ugo. Just know the name of the person who will kill you, brat."

"I have no reason to memorize it."

"Then I will give you one… Just kidding" he left Ymir there. Attacking Tazuna again, but this time there was only Sakura at the defense. Ymir was before her and blocked. Ugo attacked again and again jet Ymir manage to block it, but couldn't dare to attack back or break through.

Kakashi copy technic almost washed them away. Ugo jumped up from it to a three, but Ymir stood on the ground baring the waves. Ugo's attack came from above, and manages to bring down Ymir. She tried to block it but the katana run in the flesh of her shoulder. She couldn't get up, Ugo kept her in the ground. Naruto tried to come and help her, but she stopped him. "This is a fight between swords" said and Ugo nodded. With that he was prepared to take Ymir's head.

The sword was in the air above his head, and then bought down. Stopping midway and the man felt over to the side. What had happened?

A needle stuck out of his neck. Zabuza too, got some.

On the branch of the three a young boy stood with a mask. His job was to hunt down ninjas who when away. That's way he attacked Zabuza and Ugo. He was hunting for them.

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse.

Ymir didn't paid attention to the drama unfolding between the hunter, Naruto and Kakashi. She needed to id her own wounds. But she noticed the ninja bringing to two of them away. With that it was over, or so it seemed.

"Naruto, he's gone. Let it go."

"What were we doing this far? Letting that kid win easily. I can't believe it! What did we do up until now?" Kakashi stopped him.

"We are ninjas. That means the things what we face and the situations we will get in will hardly be fair. You need to bear it. And save your anger for the next enemy. We still have a bridge maker to get to his bridge. Our job is far from over."

Tazuna assured them that they can rest in his house till everything was over. With that they started walking again with a bitter taste in the mouth. But soon Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion.

When he came again he was under the roof of Tazuna and his family. Namely his daughter and his grandson. His students where there too, and started asking questions about the boy in the mask. Kakashi explained everything fulfilling the role he had as a teacher.

"But the strongest of them was taken out" said Tazuna "We can rest now."

At this Ymir became tense. She too had a feeling that something's wrong. This wasn't unnoticed by their sensei. "What's the matter, Ymir?"

"Does it count?" Ymir was still bitter because the things happened in the afternoon between her and him. "After all I'm not suitable to became a ninja. What does my opinion do?"

"Your right. About that" he sat up "You didn't hesitated to act this time, but I could see that it was out of duty and not out of wanting to protect your comrades. I'm sure if I don't point out your mistake before you wouldn't have tried to correct it. Acting and protecting your comrades out of duty is just as worse as not doing anything for them" said the men with a frown.

"What do you want, what should I do!?" jumped up the lemon head heated with anger. "Throw away my life or cut down an arm? I would happily do it for a friend but not for a bunch of strangers! Think about it. You can't expect me to give a shit about my so called team mates since I know them for approximately for six days or so! Don't you think it's unfair? You guys know each other how knows how long. Years or months? I'm a stranger to you too, I bet you wouldn't give a damn about me. Did you notice that I got hurt? No! I needed to treat my wounds myself! Do you think a selfish person like me want to help a bunch of no ones when they don't give a damn about him?! Fuck it, I'm not a saint and I will never be!"

She talked fast and it was almost like a scream when she finished, but her voice never waved, never shacked. She meant every word no matter how painful it was.

These were her true feelings. Until this point everyone was sure that Ymir was blunt with her feelings, showing them without regret and saying what is in her mind. Apparently, they didn't know her well. Even though they been together for weeks, they didn't managed to get closer to each other. Her sudden anger was the prof of this.

Kakashi looked her a little bit stunned, but collected himself quickly. "That's how you truly feel?"

"You bet! I'm done with pretending!" barked back Ymir with bitterness and anger.

"If that's how you truly feel, and this is who you truly are. Then you don't deserve to be a ninja. Give me your headband. From now on you aren't a ninja."

Ymir just stared at him, and then she became furious again, ripped of the headband from her arm and slammed it on the floor. "You know who needs this!" She picked up her bag and headed for the door when Naruto jumped before her standing in the way.

"You can't just give up so easily! There where misunderstandings, sure. But it's nothing that we can't figure out together. And Kakashi sensei said it too; everything is about the team and teamwork. We could just sit down and talk about things, get to know each other a little better."

"N-Naruto is right!" joined in Sakura. "I don't really know you, and true in the beginning I was harsh with you Sara, but—"

"You can't even pronounce my name! Do you except me to believe you want to know me? You know who you need to fool, baby girl! Out of my way Naruto, or I make you…"

"Ymir, I don't know why did you become a ninja, but you fought so hard to get here. You were just like me. Everyone looked at me like a fool when I tried again and again. You tried too, and failed many times before more than I did, jet you're here. Fighting for your dream. Or at least let us help—"

"Cut it off" Ymir's voice was quiet and calm, like the silence before the storm. "Now, step out of my way, ninja" the last word was said with so much bitterness that could kill. "And don't you dare talk to me again in that friendly tone."

"I won't let you go! I won't let the team fall apart!" protested Naruto still standing in her way, and failing to see that he angered her more and more.

"So this is just about the team, huh? In that case" she showed Naruto aside with a rude and powerful movement and stepped out of the door "From now on we don't know each other."

With that she was gone in the night.

* * *

Thank you very much for following this chaos wagon. It means a lot for me and it would be nice if you could give me a feedback. I know that no one gives a s*** about OC but I need to know what do you think about this fanfic. I will continue it non on the least.

So good luck everyone.

Oh yeah, Ugo is my OC too. I came out with him on the spot so... yeah...


	8. Junkyard

Sorry for the delay, but I just had a little writers block and now I know where I'm going with the story. But honestly it's dangerous to jump into a story without knowing where it goes. And I think I need to change the summary.

Well I'm writing this for my only fan emoBUTshy. Thank you for liking it.

* * *

The night was cold and Ymir almost regretted dashing of the confortable house just like that.

The thing Naruto said made her think. Exactly why did she want to be a ninja? She didn't remembered talking about it to anyone, or if she did she mostly lied. For the thing she wanted to accomplish would be much easier with a ninja headband, and she can try anytime at any other hidden village, it doesn't need to be this one. But the thing is, she failed eight and almost nine time. The higher ups toke a pity on her and let her go.

So she won't be able to get another ninja headband, not in her life ever again. She was kicked out and she doesn't know any secrets, that's she doesn't need to fear any hunters chasing her down.

So how should she continue? Go back and apologies? No, she meant every word. And she didn't cared, it's not like they are her friends or anything. She spent approximately three months together, but that doesn't mean that they are friends, especially not with that Uchiha kid. Go home? She has her home on her back, basically. Go back from where she came from, and ask for forgiveness, for every stupid mistake she made and forget the grievances of the past? Hell no!

This is how two days passed and soon there was almost dark. Every food of hers was eaten and she had no other chose to go to the next shop to pick something up.

The town was a mess, beggars everywhere, and not just men but women and children too. They all asked for help, money, clothing or food. But she didn't mind them, and walked past them with uncaring eyes. This town doesn't look much different from her hometown. Yes it even looked a little better.

Ymir went in the next shop she found, and the store sadly had little to offer. Still, she needed food, so she bought some on the borrowed money she still had from Kakashi. It will be a hell to pay back, but she has bigger depts.

But guess who stepped into the store, Tazuna with Sakura on his side. They too wanted to have some food for dinner. A thief tried to steal her bag but Sakura screamed and kicked the man right in the head. No wonder she was with Tazuna, for a body guard she did a perfect job if she managed to take out everyone so easily like that guy.

Sadly why Tazuna selected the vegetables she noticed Ymir. Ymir didn't try to turn around, or pretend like she didn't saw her but when she paid for that two carrots and one tomato the talk was inevitable.

"Good evening, Ymir" she began and Tazuna too looked at the two girl. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, but please save the small talk. If you want to say something I'm eager to listen to you, but if you don't let me go in peace."

"I was worried and everyone else too. Kakashi didn't mean to chase you out" she looked at her sincerely and somewhat blocked her way. "Everyone is wondering where you are. And everyone thinks that at least you should come back with us to Konoha."

"You can come to my house anytime you want" said Tazuna who finished with the shopping. "The way you left wasn't pretty and I don't think you should leave with anger. And the nights are cold here."

"It's true that I owe you an apology for shouting in your house, but what I meant I meant. Yet I feel that there was progress in this topic" she put it there, when she saw the sad expression on Sakura's face. "You learned my name… Mr. Tazuna! I'm short on money, so I need a job. Can I work on your bride?" The old man nodded.

With that they went home. She didn't know that her leaving the place just to return too it two days later what kind of significant heal, but a warm house with a roof sounded always good for the kid of the streets. But she never needed to deal with the awkwardness her actions hold, rather she didn't wanted to, but tonight was different.

As the where walking Sakura got another attacker. This time a little boy came to her begging with a god awful smile on his face. Ymir wondered how often it worked. Sakura gave him some candy and the boy was ready to run off, when Ymir shouted for him and ordered him back. For a moment Sakura was surprised that Ymir gave the little boy almost half of her money that was her every fortune. The little boy thanked them for their kindness and ran off. Sakura wiped off her tears but Ymir looked after the kid with passive uncaringness. "This is not an act a selfish person would do" mentioned Sakura as they started walking?

"You think?" Ymir then turned to the old man. "This is new to everyone? How long has it been?"

"Since Gatou came here" came the answer. Tazuna just walked straight forward with a very sad and angry look on his face. There was something more to it. "The children suffer the most, and the adults are afraid to stand up. Gatou would lose his power over us, if it's finished. That's why we need to finish the bridge. It will bring traffic and traders, and mostly, it will be the symbol of our hope. It is weary important to finish it as fast as we can."

"I will help as much as I can." The walk home wasn't long but silent. When the sky was already orange and red from the sunset they arrived. Neither Naruto, neither Sasuke was there so Ymir only needed to endure the awkwardness of meeting her sensei.

Kakashi was resting in a futon so he could get back his strength. Ymir set down next to him, not saying a word, waiting for Kakashi. After a long silence the man looked at her and began.

"I don't think you're a lost case. Someone with your capability of learning and understanding things is welcome anytime to be between us. If you want to still be a ninja, then you need to change your attitude toward work, but mostly toward other people." Silence hung between the once more, Ymir choose to don't comment anything until it's sure that she's out of it or not. "Tomorrow you can join Naruto and Sasuke on their training. If you wonder where they are I would say in the forest, still training."

"Why do you think I'm not a lost case?"

"The fact that you came back is enough."

"I'm already volunteered to help making the bridge. Mr. Tazuna invited me here. He is kind, not letting his workers stay under the sky."

"Is that so" Kakashi looked at the man and ask for forgiveness silently. "I think training would be better. I thought a lot about this and that night when you left both Naruto and you pointed out something interesting. I too hardly know anything about your backstory other than that you moved to Konoha. After dinner I would like you to answer some of our questions."

"You know that I won't answer everything. Like you did when you introduced yourself."

Kakashi nodded then she was dismissed. Ymir sat down in a corner using her sword as a support and almost completely fallen asleep, by the time the dinner was ready. Naruto and Sasuke too arrived. Naruto was surprised to see the girl siting at the table.

He almost jumped at Ymir asking five different questions in the same time.

When they eat, Tazuna was happy that they had so lively company. The boys showed the food in their faces like it was no tomorrow or it was going to ran away from them at any minute. But Tazuna's little grandson, didn't spoke too much. Now that this came to her mind, she didn't even saw the kid, but he sure saw or hear her outburst. The kid eyed her suspiciously.

After the boys accidentally puked and get a second, the diner started to get to its close. Now here comes the tricky part. Everyone's opinion will change about Ymir to the better or to the worst, who knows, but everyone was a little bit curious about her. Even the little boy, whose name she didn't even know decided to hang around. So she supposes she could tell them what was safe to tell.

The plates were out of the picture and Ymir looked around. Every eye on her, and that truly made her a little bit nervous. "So where should I start?"

"From the beginning, if that's okay with you" encouraged her Kakashi, when he saw that the girl when a little pink. After that faded Ymir continued.

"I'm approximately fifteen or so. I never counted my years so I don't know. And I came from a place where they don't really count years or celebrate birthdays."

"What's that place?" asked Naruto.

"Do you know what a Junkyard is? In the other concept?" asked the girl back, but Naruto looked at her with a puzzled expression. But thanks to Sakura the day was saved.

She knows what Ymir was talking about. "A Junkyard is a place where society brings the unwanted things, such as the junk if it gets out of hand, wreckage and recidivist offenders or simple criminals, if they offends isn't big. And the point is that they are cut from the other part of society, mostly announced as dead and other things, so they can't return and most of the time criminals start a new life there."

"As I heard" added Kakashi "that these Junkyards are hotspots for criminal activity and underground businesses."

"Then why didn't they do something against it?" asked Naruto.

"This places are outlaw places. And the corruption doesn't leak out. They can't do anything to these places because they keep criminals in, and they don't need to feed them or keep a watch on them. This is the easiest way of doing things."

"How horrible" covered her mouth with her hand Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

"Yes it is, but that's hardly the end of things" continued Ymir. "I will say this in the nice way. Did you know that not every criminal sent there is man? Reproduction is unavoidable. I too was born in a town like this."

* * *

So… here it is I'm really banging around the bushes with this because it gets little like and no comment… well I guess I will still update it.


	9. sorry

**Sorry everyone, I have to say something. **

**I just hit bottom rock emotionally specking and after months and months and months and months of thinking I decided due to the lack of comment I need to restart this thing. I'm not going to delete it. **

**But I know now that I'm going in the wrong direction. **

**I don't know what to write if I don't get some feedback. This story is what I really want to put out there but I think that was a little bit too fast.**

**And you emoBUTshy, if you want to get the new rewritten version please follow 'Riko and Ymir.' It's the same but a little bit better. **


End file.
